With 33 years of experience in providing the service, the Health Sciences and Human Services Library of the University of Maryland, Baltimore (UMB) seeks to continue a Regional Medical Library Program supporting the Southeastern/Atlantic Region. UMB proposes a systematic approach to the project by establishing a governance and feedback structure; cultivating a network that provides access to biomedical and health information to all; building capacity through training, exhibits, and funding of outreach; conducting continual assessment of the program; and cooperating with the other RMLs and national NN/LM Offices to reduce duplication of effort and emphasize regional expertise. The approach is integrated, with each area depending upon the other for success and feedback.